Out on the Open Sky
by waitingfox22
Summary: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, the prince of the werewolves. A target for all the clans, like the vampires. But one day after a kidnapping Hiccup gets saved by a dragon. But dragons and werewolves hate eachother! So why was this dragon different? Hiccup desides to figure this out. Read and find out how it goes. P.S. This is a Frostcup, with some HookfangxToothless stuff too.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: HTTYD and RotG are not mine, they belong to DreamWorks.

Warnings: Typical things; foul language, light yaoi, OOC-ness, etc.

* * *

The night of the full moon; the greatest day of the month for werewolves and the like. Though this night, like the other past full moon nights, the prince of the werewolves is locked up in his bedroom. Why you may ask? The prince, who is named Hiccup, was not like the other werewolves in his pack. His transformation never passed the half-way stage. So tonight he lies in bed, his ears drooped and tail limp at his side. He always felt lonely on these nights; his whole pack was out while he was under house-arrest. It was never fair. Just because he was so frail compared to the others didn't mean he could care for himself. But being such an easy target for others to kidnap, which has happened on multiple occasions, Hiccup has no say in these matters.

"I want to go out too… Couldn't he just get me a bodyguard or something?" Hiccup groaned and haplessly stared out the skylight of a window that was in his ceiling. Being energetic for the power of the moon Hiccup couldn't lay down any more, so he got up and paced circles in his bedroom. He stopped pacing when he heard footsteps that were not his own in the house. Hiccup's ears twitched, trying to listen for the intruders steps against the wood of the floor. After all he didn't know if it was a pack mate or someone else. The steps indicated that it was two bipedal people that were inside the house. When the steps came to a halt Hiccup could hear a faint conversation.

"The wolves aren't very bright, are they? Leaving behind the prince in his lonesome while the others just romp around in the moonlight." Hiccup became tense; it was kidnappers.

"But sir isn't the prince transformed as well? Is it really safe to try and nab him now?" Came a reply to the previous statement.

"Sure it's safe, and this is the only time we can do this without interruption. The prince can't fully transform so he won't be very hard to take on." And once that was said Hiccup's door was kicked down. Hiccup stared at his intruders in shock. Two men dressed in light armoring, and if Hiccup's nose was right, they were vampires.

"Ah you're right Lord Dagur, he's but a fishbone." The lackey behind the man that knocked down Hiccup's door commented. Hiccup's heart sank; the rumors of the vampire lord speak of how he was deranged. This would not end well.

"Of course I was right." Dagur scoffed and crept closer to Hiccup. The werewolf prince tried to locate an escape route, but the only openings were the blocked door and the window that was out of reach. Taking the chance, Hiccup took a deep breath and let out a howl, hoping someone in his pack would hear him. Dagur was quick to let out a hiss and slap a hand over Hiccup's mouth. Dagur's lackey then pulled out some rope and tied up Hiccup's hands and feet. Once he was bound Hiccup was tossed over Dagur's shoulder and carried out of the house. Dagur made it only a few yards before an angry wolf came running over.

"Shit, of course Stoick wasn't too far away. Hey, keep him distracted, I'll take dear little Hiccup back home to the castle." Dagur licked at his lips, making Hiccup shiver in fright.

"Yes sir." The lackey nodded. And with that Dagur ran, using his inhuman speed the whole way, making the trip to the castle a matter a minutes.

"Home sweet home." Dagur laughed as he stood in front of his castle. Hiccup began to cry, he just knew that this specific kidnapping wouldn't be like the others. No he wouldn't be held for ransom, this was going to be far worse. Dagur then put Hiccup on the ground and went to go yell at some of his men; as he did that a loud roar erupted from the trees.

"What was that?" Was the common question asked among the vampires. The sound of tumbling trees and fleeing birds was a constant, and it was coming closer. Hiccup let out a whine and attempted to scoot to a safer place. However, Dagur noticed and caught Hiccup by the back of his shirt.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dagur hissed. At that moment whatever was in the woods finally revealed itself. It was a dragon; its scales were crystalline white with some splashing of light blue around its chest and its tail a woody shade of brown. Atop its head were white feathers and it had wings of matching feathers.

_Release him! _Another roar came from the dragon.

"Why would I?" Dagur scoffed. Hiccup shook; great now the werewolves' archenemy wanted him too. The dragon hissed and dug its claws into the earth. Realizing the beast was preparing for an attack, Hiccup wiggled out of Dagur's grip and ducked for cover. A blast of freezing snow came from the dragon's mouth in the next moment. Dagur jumped back and stared at the frozen ground he was previously standing on.

_Go! _The dragon directed to Hiccup. Hiccup wondered; was this dragon helping him? Nevertheless Hiccup scrambled to his feet, after getting the rope on his feet removed, and ran for the tree line. Dagur left for his castle at that time, giving up on dealing with the dragon. As Hiccup leaned up against a tree trying to catch his breath he noticed the dragon looking at him with a cock of its head.

"Um, thank you?" Hiccup murmured to the beast.

_Sure thing._ The dragon seemed to smile. There was then a flash of smoke and from where the dragon stood was now a boy that looked Hiccup's age. White hair, blue eyes, pointed ears, white feathered wings, and wearing a blue hoodie and brown pants.

"Whoa, I didn't know dragons had human forms." Hiccup couldn't help but speak his astonishment out loud.

"I'm sure you'll keep quiet about this right?" The boy asked. Hiccup nodded, it was the least he could do. Besides, he never understood the war with the dragons anyway.

"So, who are you?" Hiccup asked in return.

"My name's Jack. And I know you're Hiccup. You're different…" The boy muttered and smiled. Hiccup's ears twitched; what was that supposed to mean? Jack then came over and freed Hiccup's hands from their binding. "Well bye, stay safe okay? I don't know if I'd be able to save your skinny butt a second time." Jack chuckled and flexed his wings. He then waved and reverted back to a dragon, flying away. Hiccup gave a small wave back and turned so that he was facing home. He walked, actually running into his dad on the way. Stoick let out a big whine and put his head to his son's chest.

"I'm fine dad… Let's get home." Hiccup sighed. He just knew he was going to get a big lecture in the morning. But for now he was safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: HTTYD and RotG are not mine, they belong to DreamWorks.

* * *

"That was the sixth abduction this month Hiccup!" Stoick shouted. What a thing to hear first thing in the morning.

"Dad!" Hiccup groaned and got out of bed; no way was he getting any more sleep.

"Don't back talk me. This is a serious matter!" Stoick huffed, "Do you not understand? Dagur was after you more than just a ransom this time Hiccup. We can't risk another kidnapping by him."

"Well maybe if you guys brought me with you it wouldn't have happened. You left me home, alone!" Hiccup stomped a foot to the ground. Why'd his father have to blame him? Stoick growled, and Hiccup's moment of bravery deflated. With the room now full of silence it was too awkward to speak. So Stoick stomped out, slamming Hiccup's door closed. Hiccup shook his head and took a seat back on his bed.

"Why does this happen to me? I can be a great contribution to this pack if they just let me…" Hiccup sighed and glanced up at his window. He suddenly got to thinking about running away. Find a new place to call home. He obviously wasn't needed or even wanted here. Solidifying his thoughts Hiccup got back onto his feet, quickly changing and gathering up essential items that could fit in a small backpack. Since most of the pack was tired from the previous night Hiccup knew no one would be wondering around town, so all he needed to do was sneak past his dad and make it out of the house. Opening is door Hiccup peeked to see if his dad was in the hallway, not spotting the man Hiccup began walking out, mindful to close the door back. As he crept down the hall and down the stairs Hiccup realized his dad was asleep in a chair in the living room.

"Of course he's sleeping." Hiccup muttered to himself and rolled his eyes. He then continued to walk out of the house. Once safely outside Hiccup looked around for any other pack members. With no one around Hiccup made a dash towards the woods. In the safety of the trees Hiccup made sure to cover up his scent before continuing on. Now Hiccup only had one remaining obstacle; where was he to go? Shrugging his shoulders, Hiccup decided to just wonder aimlessly and hopefully run into someone that would take him in or simply some place he could just live on his own without any complications from territories that were around.

"This is surprisingly nice." Hiccup couldn't help but smile as he looked at all the trees and bushes he walked by. His good moment was faltered by the sound of his grumbling stomach. So Hiccup took a few whiffs of the air, trying to locate something to eat. He determined that there was a lake nearby. Hiccup had no problem trying to fish; in fact it made him feel better than having to hunt down a deer or something like that. Making his way to the lake Hiccup realized that the lake was in a ravine, so he had to carefully climb down the cliff side. It was nothing. He then made his way to the water's edge and put down his bag. Paying attention only to the water, Hiccup never noticed the figure behind him.

_What are you doing here?_ Came a growl. It startled Hiccup and made him turn around. It was a black dragon, with eyes the color of green acid.

"Who are you?" Hiccup asked while trying not to seem too afraid of the beast in front of him. The dragon cocked his head to the side. It chuckled. Hiccup huffed. "Could at least turn into a human so it'd be easier to talk?" The dragon's eyes grew wide, and just like with Jack, there was a puff of smoke and now a man stood in place of the dragon. Long black hair, black leathery wings, pointed ears, and a black tail that ended with a fin on the right.

"Aren't you well informed?" The dragon-man commented. Hiccup squeaked, he forgot that was a secret. "But you don't seem like someone that'd use this information for anyone other than himself. Well, I'm Toothless. And since I told you who I am, may I ask who you are?"

"My name's Hiccup." Hiccup replied, though he stared at Toothless questionably, the man had teeth, sharp ones at that. Toothless sighed.

"You see as a Night Fury my teeth are retractable in dragon form, and being the only one with this ability, meaning no one knew I had teeth, I was given the name Toothless." The man explained; sounds like he gets questioned about his name a lot.

"I see, so… dragons are classed and labeled under breed?" Hiccup asked.

"Right you are." Toothless nodded, "There's all kinds, like Deadly Nadders and Terrible Terrors."

"That's amazing. You know, you're very friendly." Hiccup couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you." Toothless gave a smirked, "So then, what are you, you're not giving off any familiar scents?" Hiccup gulped lightly… if this dragon knew he was a werewolf, what would happen?

"Well… it doesn't matter, my mother's dead and my dad practically disowns me all the time." Hiccup gave his answer hoping that Toothless wouldn't delve further into this.

"If you say so…" Toothless looked at Hiccup questionably but shrugged it off. Hiccup released a sigh of relief and then took a seat in the dirt. Toothless also took a seat.

"If you want you can come live with us dragons. We aren't as mean as others may think." Toothless nudged Hiccup's side.

"Really?" Hiccup just had to ask.

"Really… Only I'm stuck here, I've tried climbing out, but I just can't do it apparently, and as for flying out…" Toothless moved his tail so that it was in front of him and Hiccup. "With only one fin I can't keep my balance in the air, I can't fly." A light bulb went off in Hiccup's mind. He stood and went to his backpack.

"With some tree branches and some things I brought with me, I can make a temporary fin that'll make it at least out of here." Hiccup explained.

"You can really do that?!" Toothless jumped to his feet and his tail almost started to wag. Hiccup nodded. So Toothless turned back into his dragon form and Hiccup adjusted all his items so that Toothless had a temporary fin. The only thing left to do was for Hiccup to sit carefully on Toothless' tail and hold the fin against his tail. When they were ready to go, Toothless gave one final warning.

_Be careful and hold on tight. _At that Toothless flapped his wings and shot up into the air. Hiccup was frazzled a bit from the sudden pick up in speed, but the pair made it out of the ravine. Toothless purred happily as he stood on the ground, finally free. _Thank you so much Hiccup! Now then, let's get going home. _Toothless then waited for Hiccup to move off his tail and onto his shoulders. Toothless proceeded to make a run for it the rest of the way. Hiccup stared in awe once he was within dragon territory. In fact he was so enwrapped in the sights, he never realized that Toothless was leading him right to the castle ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: HTTYD and RotG are not mine, they belong to DreamWorks.

* * *

When Toothless stopped moving Hiccup finally looked ahead. He started at the castle almost in shock. What was he doing at the castle? At the front door stood a man, tall with long dark red hair and black wings speckled red that were attached to his arms like a bat.

"Toothless!" The man exclaimed and quickly walked over. He glared at Hiccup before looking at Toothless questionably. Immediately Toothless removed Hiccup from his back and turned into his human form.

"I can explain everything Hookfang; just can we get inside first?" Toothless sighed lightly.

"Why can't you tell me here?" Hookfang asked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't know what happened but I was hit and crash landed into some trees, my tail had snagged from the heavy fall and my left fin was torn off. I got stranded in a ravine I couldn't climb out of. This kid, Hiccup, he wondered in and helped me get out. He has no place to go so in return for helping me I brought him with me. Certainly you don't mind?" Toothless gave Hookfang the puppy-dog eyes.

"Of course I don't mind, you're the prince. I'm just glad you're okay." Hookfang sighed and gave a light smile. Hiccup stared at Toothless in shock; this dragon was the prince!

"All right now let's get inside and start a feast! I've eaten nothing but small fish and berries I'm dying for some real food!" Toothless demanded as he walked into the castle. Servants scrambled around the halls while Toothless escorted Hiccup to the dining table. As the pair sat Hiccup watched the servants and others as they worked or came to sit. One dragon though made Hiccup freeze in his seat. Walking towards the table was Jack. He wasn't dressed any different from the night that he saved Hiccup, so Hiccup figured that he wasn't a servant. But what did that mean?

"Hiccup?" Jack's eyes grew wide as he spotted the boy seated next to Toothless.

"You know each other?" Toothless looked between Jack and Hiccup curiously.

"Yep." Jack gave a nod.

"He had helped me the other night…" Hiccup muttered in reply.

"Oh, so that's why you came back so late… Alright, now take a seat, the food should be out any second now." Toothless smiled and turned to his guests that came to sit at the table. There was Hookfang who sat on Toothless' other side and five others, who did look like servants, filled in the other seats. Toothless was kind enough to do introductions for Hiccup. Hiccup learned that those at the table were Stormfly, Hookfang's sister and one of Toothless' bodyguards, Meatlug, an older lady that took place as a mother figure to those in the castle, Barf and Belch, a pair of twins that work as cooks and keep things entertaining in the castle with their pranks, and lastly there was a girl named Heather, she was a maid but the only one Jack's age so she was a friend for him as well. With everyone stuffed from dinner things were picked up and everyone stood to leave; only after some questions were asked however.

"So how long do you plan on staying with us Hiccup? I know Toothless said you can permanently stay with us, but I don't see you living up to the full stay." Hookfang asked the boy directly.

"I don't know, I don't have any plans of leaving." Hiccup replied, unsure of what Hookfang was trying to get at.

"I see…And what do you plan on doing here exactly?" Hookfang asked next.

"Building Toothless a new fin is what I came here to do, anything else is up to Toothless." Hiccup answers.

"Alright then." Hookfang huffed and went to go stand by Toothless. As they started to talk Jack came over to Hiccup.

"Hey, come with me." Jack took Hiccup's hand and started to lead him through the castle halls. He ended up bringing Hiccup to a garden out back. Once he was sure it was the two of them alone, Jack took a deep breath and turned to Hiccup. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What do you mean?" Hiccup jumped slightly from surprise.

"I save you from some kidnappers so that you can return home. But now here you are. I can understand you wanting to help Toothless, but what if he figures out what you are? Hiccup it's not safe. This could make the fighting between dragons and wolves get worse." Jack explained, concern clearly lacing every word.

"Jack… I couldn't put up with the way I was treated at home anymore. And I'm sure that whatever happens I'm sure that Toothless will look past what I am, just like you." Hiccup replies with a small smile.

"Okay, but if anything does go wrong, you better put that brain of yours to work so that things don't turn into hell, got me?" Jack gives Hiccup a stern stare.

"Deal." Hiccup nods. Jack smiles and throws an arm over Hiccup's shoulders.

"Then come on, I'll show you around!" Hiccup couldn't help but chuckle at Jack's actions. As they walked back inside, Hiccup was met with quite a sight. Toothless and Hookfang were in quite the passionate embrace, kissing and everything included.

"Ah, Hiccup!" Toothless squeaked and pushed Hookfang back a bit. Hookfang only huffed.

"Geez Toothless." Jack rolled his eyes. Hiccup was left speechless.

"Um… Were you going to show Hiccup around?" Toothless asks, obviously trying to change the subject.

"I was, but I think you broke him." Jack poked Hiccup in the side, getting no response.

"I'm sorry…" Toothless blushed and turned away for a moment.

"What did I just see?" Hiccup finally speaks up. Jack can't help but laugh.

"Sounds like you need to explain some things to him Toothless. Sorry Hic, I'll let him do the castle tour." Jack patted Hiccup's back before leaving the poor boy.

"I'll go talk with Jack." Hookfang sighed and followed after the frost dragon.

"I guess I should have mentioned my relationship with Hookfang. Though Jack should have known better than to have walked in, his senses would have picked up on what we were doing." Toothless scratched the back of his head.

"…its fine, I was just taken by surprise. So how about that tour?" Hiccup offers, finally out of shock. Toothless nods and the two start walking through the halls. Toothless took the time to explain every nook and cranny. Reaching the castle forge area, Toothless explained how the whole space is free for Hiccup to use and the room to the side of the workspace was now his to have.

"Thank you for everything Toothless." Hiccup states after the tour was officially finished.

"It's the least I can do. A dragon is nothing without his flight, and I would have never been able to think up, let alone create, a way to fly after being crippled like I this. If you ever need anything, just say the word." Toothless explains with a smile.

"You've already done enough, but I'll keep it in mind. Again, thank you." Hiccup replies.

"Alright, now if you don't mind I have a little brother to go yell at." Toothless turned to leave, but Hiccup stopped him.

"Wait, Jack's you're brother?" He asked.

"He is. My mother found him out in the snow a long time ago; he was just hatched and had no parents or siblings that she could find. So she took him in. Bye Hiccup." Toothless then left.

"I guess that makes Jack a prince too…" Hiccup rubbed at his chin. He then shook his head and looked over at his bed. He had a long day, so putting away his bag Hiccup sprawled out into the comforter and passed out. Now let's just hope the rest of his days here were as good as this one.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: HTTYD and RotG are not mine, they belong to DreamWorks.

* * *

Turns out living with the dragons was just what Hiccup needed. He was able to go outside and play with Jack or just work at his forge for hours on end. So far Hiccup has made Toothless a decent fin, only it only works if Hiccup is riding Toothless while in dragon form. Toothless hasn't minded and in fact loves to go on flies with Hiccup. It's only when Toothless wants night flights with Hookfang does the whole thing not go well. But compromises must be made for the time being. After a bit of planning for the next fin in the works Hiccup decided to go out and see Jack. As he walked out of his room he was met by Heather.

"Hi Heather." Hiccup waved to the dragoness. She only cocked her head at him. Heather never seemed to like Hiccup very much, she was always trying to figure out his business; but Hiccup never took it too seriously, he was a stranger after all.

"Going to look for Prince Jack again?" Heather suddenly questioned.

"Yes. Is something wrong?" Hiccup asked in return, feeling as if Heather was going to say Jack was busy or something.

"No, just you seem to always be with him, or Prince Toothless." Heather stated.

"Are you saying I should hang out with the other dragons? I can if you want." Hiccup shrugged his shoulders. What was Heather getting at?

"No." Heather then turned and walked away.

"Okay then…" Hiccup shook his head and started heading for the garden; his usual meet up place with Jack. And of course said dragon was waiting, busying himself with frosting some of the garden's flowers.

"Hey Hiccup!" Jack greeted with a smile.

"Hey Jack." Hiccup replied back in the same manor.

"So hey, would you like to go flying today?" Jack ran over to Hiccup excitedly, his wings twitching, just itching to get into the air.

"I'd love to but Toothless is busy, you know that." Hiccup sighed; he hated to say no to Jack when he was this excited.

"I know that, I meant do you want to go flying with me," Jack pointed to himself for emphasize, "I want it to be just you and me." Hiccup blinked, unable to come up with a quick reply. But the answer came to him soon enough.

"Sure." Hiccup gave a small nod. Jack smiled ear-to-ear and backed up to get some space. He wasted no time in transforming. Hiccup took some moments to stare at Jack in awe; he hasn't seen Jack's dragon form since that night a while back. Jack's tail swished from side to side and he bowed his head, waiting for Hiccup to get onto his neck. It took Hiccup a few moments to get on; having to adjust to not only riding a different dragon, but one that was bigger than Toothless.

_Ready Hiccup? _Jack cooed as he stretched out his wings, awaiting lift off.

"Ready." Hiccup replied. With that Jack slowly flapped and got off the ground. He took his time to get to the clouds, though once up in the sky Hiccup couldn't help but be awed. No matter how many times he saw the sky from the back of a dragon it was glorious.

_How is it so far Hic? _Jack asked after some minutes of mindless drifting through the clouds.

"This is amazing." Hiccup murmured back. He was so relaxed that he was more or so laying against Jack rather than sitting.

_Good to hear, but hey it gets better. _Jack chuckled a bit. Hiccup immediately sat up and stared down at Jack's face in confusion.

"Jack, what are you planning?" Hiccup asked. Jack only chuckled again as he picked up a bit of speed. The white dragon proceeds to send out wisps of frost as he flew.

_Hiccup turn around! _Jack grumbled, knowing full well the boy had ducked and was hanging on tighter than necessary. With a little bit of apprehension Hiccup turned around. There was a trail of ice in the sky with parts branching with frost ferns.

"Wow Jack, you're pretty skilled with that ice." Hiccup commented as the ice just disappeared.

_You bet I am they don't call me Jack Frost for no reason! _Jack purred. Hiccup couldn't help but let out some giggles. Jack was always so much fun. Although the giggles came to a quick halt as a new dragon flew up. Hiccup recognized the breed as a Deadly Nadder.

_It would seem you boys are having fun. _The voice of the dragon sounded like Stormfly's.

"Is that you Stormfly?" Hiccup quickly asked.

_Yes. _She nodded.

_Well Hiccup and I were just enjoying some flying. Why has something come up? _Jack questioned.

_Nothing's wrong. I simply saw you flying and came to join you. Although it seems like you have adequate company already. _Stormfly chuckled a bit. Jack let out a few grumbles towards the other dragon while Hiccup just smiled.

_Hey Hiccup, you ready to go home? _Jack suddenly asked.

"You're not asking this because Stormfly came are you?" Hiccup replied.

_No, that was just a coincidence. Sorry Stormfly. _Jack explained.

"In that case," Hiccup held his chin in thought, "I don't mind going back." Jack nodded his head, waved to Stormfly, and started flying back towards the castle. As soon as Jack landed he and Hiccup noticed that the whole garden was filled with all the castle servants, Heather at the lead of them all. Jack quickly got Hiccup to dismount and he changed back into human form.

"Heather what is this about?" Jack asked her sternly.

"Get away from him sir!" Heather pointed right at Hiccup.

"What did I do?" Hiccup squeaked out.

"You monster, coming here and lying to all of us! I knew you couldn't be trusted!" Heather pulled out a book, Hiccup's journal to be exact, and she tossed it at Jack's feet. "Sir he's the enemy! He's been spying on us this whole time!"

"What are you talking about?" Jack growled and picked the book of the ground.

"He's a werewolf!" Heather screamed, the shouts of the other servants backing her up.

"It's not like that!" Hiccup shouted back.

"Yeah, Hiccup ran away, I bet if you read this then you should know that!" Jack continued to growl and returned the journal to Hiccup.

"You mean you knew?!" Heather was steaming now.

"I knew that he was no good." Servants began to bicker.

"Always out and about, never doing his princely duties."

"He was never royal to begin with"

"Oh jeez… Hiccup you need to get out of here. Run." Jack quickly started to push Hiccup to an exit not covered by angry servants.

"But Jack!" Hiccup wanted to protest.

"I can fix this, just go!" Jack gave Hiccup one final shove before turning back to the servants. Hiccup understood, and he ran. He ran till he was out of the castle and into the woods. He panted and leaned up against a tree. Now all he had was the clothes on his back and the journal in his hands.

"…I'm back where I started. But why would Heather do this?" Hiccup stared at his journal and growled. "Damn it!" He threw the book against the tree across from him and then sank onto to the ground. What was he to do now? There was a sudden shuffle from the bushes and Hiccup turned. That's when a familiar scent reached his nose. A figure emerged from the shadows, and Hiccup's nose was right.

"Gobber." Hiccup muttered.

"Hiccup?" Gobber grew wide-eyed and came right up to the boy. "What happened?" Hiccup scoffed a bit; like he'd tell Gobber he was with the dragons, though his scent was probably laced with theirs.

"Bring me home." Was all Hiccup replied with.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: HTTYD and RotG are not mine, they belong to DreamWorks.

* * *

"Heather why the hell did you do that?" Jack growled and glared at the servant.

"You have no right to question me!" Heather hissed back. The other servants all nodded in agreement with her. Jack gulped lightly. He needed to find Toothless and quick; if any other servant got to him first then this scene wouldn't be relayed in his favor. Spreading his wings Jack leaped into the sky, and rushed to locate the Night Fury. Jack had to go flying into the woods to find the dragon prince.

"Toothless!" He called out as soon as his feet made contact with the ground. There was some rustling from behind some bushes and Toothless came into view, a basket of apples in his arms.

"Jack what's wrong?" Toothless asked and set down the basket.

"It's Hiccup! Heather stole his journal and paraded it through all the servants. They drove him away. He's gone and it's all her fault! And now the servants are questioning my authority… Toothless!" Jack jumped the other dragon. Holding him in a tight hug as some sobs slipped out.

"Wait, what?" Toothless muttered, Jack talking too fast for him to understand. He rubbed small circles on Jack's back, hoping to soothe him.

"He said that Heather got all the servants to kick out Hiccup. But why would they be so testy about this? Jack, tell us exactly why they wouldn't want Hiccup in the castle." Hookfang made his way over and gently pulled Jack off of Toothless.

"…Hiccup is a werewolf." Jack muttered; hoping silently that this wouldn't change the way these two felt about Hiccup.

"What?" Toothless grew wide-eyed and Hookfang growled. But not a minute later Toothless sighed. "Did they hurt him?"

"No." Jack shook his head.

"And that night you said you had met him before, what did you do?" Toothless asked.

"I saved him from the vampires, they kidnapped him." Jack replied.

"So Hiccup wasn't just a werewolf, but their prince as well?" Toothless cast his gaze to the trees beside him, not facing Jack at all.

"Yes." Jack also looked away, but his reason was for shame.

"…Hiccup is a kind-hearted boy. Just because he's a werewolf it doesn't make him any different. Jack, why didn't you tell me earlier?" Toothless sighed.

"He was probably worried you'd treat Hiccup as the servants have just done." Hookfang pointed out.

"Right… But I wouldn't have. In any case that's the past. He have to help Hiccup, who knows what could be going on." Toothless rumbled.

"What do we do?" Jack questioned.

"Hookfang, I need you to talk to all the servants. I'm sure most of them will listen to what you have to say. I then want you to bring Heather back out here. Jack, you and I are going to start planning on how to go see Hiccup without upsetting the wolves." Toothless explained.

"I'll be back soon." Hookfang quickly transformed and flew off.

"So Toothless, you have any ideas yet?" Jack asked.

"Not really. You?" Toothless scratched at the back of his head.

"No, all I know is we need to find out Heather's plan first – just why she would do this? Why tell the servants first and not you?" Jack closed his eyes and crossed his arms, hoping it'd help him think.

"You have a point. As of recent she's been distant, even leaving the castle without anyone knowing. Would you know where she'd want to leave to?" Toothless asked.

"Well, I think she's been to the vampires a few times. That is how I learned about them kidnapping Hiccup in the first place. She had muttered something along the lines of the vampire king stealing a bride instead of seeing the obvious in front of him." Jack replied. Like that it seemed the lights went on for both dragons.

"She has it out against Hiccup!"

"She likes the vampire lord!"

"That means Hiccup's in danger!"

"Stupid love triangles!" It grew quiet after Jack's last outburst.

"Hmm, now why would that concern you so much that you had to yell that out?" Toothless asked with a smirk. Some red dusted Jack's cheeks and he shook his head. Toothless laughed.

"That's not important right now!" Jack huffed, "We need to get to Hiccup without upsetting his father."

"We need to wait for Hookfang to return with Heather." Toothless pointed out.

"I know that. So are we dragging her with us or is Hookfang watching over her as a prisoner?" Jack moved on.

"I think Hookfang should just watch over her, but first we see if she knows anything. Like if her 'boyfriend' is planning on doing anything." Toothless replied.

"Sounds good to me." Jack nodded. The pair than awaited for the Monsterous Nightmare to return with Heather. Once he arrived with Heather bond in rope Toothless started questioning right off the bat.

"We know this is all about you wanting to get at Hiccup for Dagur's sake. So tell me what he's planning or else." Toothless growled at her for emphasis.

"That brat has all of his attention! All of Jack's too! I tried to move on, but no! He gets everything that I wanted first!" Heather hisses, "He's gone now, and soon he'll be in Dagur's grasp again. I don't care what you do to me, so long as that stupid wolf gets what's coming to him." Jack gets to slapping her before Toothless can.

"You better hope Hiccup's going to be okay. Come on Toothless, we have to go find the Hairy Hooligans, and quick." Jack growled and turned, already walking.

"Hold up. Watch her Hookfang, we'll be back soon." Toothless gave the other a look of longer before following after the frost dragon.

"Be careful out there." Hookfang sighed, "You better pray they come back safe and sound." He growled at Heather and started dragging her back to the castle; as well as the apples Toothless had gathered earlier. This wasn't going to be pretty, and Hookfang just knew it.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: HTTYD and RotG are not mine, they belong to DreamWorks.

* * *

"I never realized how far away the wolves were from us." Toothless panted to Jack once the pair was closer to the Hairy Hooligans' land.

"It only feels that way because you can't fly. Come on it's just up ahead." Jack moved closer to Toothless and pushed him forward.

"Wait." Toothless groaned, "Let's catch our breaths first. I'm sure a wolf or two has picked up on our scents. We need to ready to defend ourselves."

"Good point." Jack sighed and stopped walking. As the two dragons rested they kept their ears open for any rustling of grass. It was actually concerning the pair that no werewolf has come out yet.

"Something's not right." Toothless muttered.

"Let's get to the village – quickly." Jack immediately started a fast walk.

"Hold up Jack." Toothless suddenly remembered something. Jack groaned and turned back to the Night Fury. "Only Hiccup knows that dragons have human forms, remember?"

"Oh crap… I forgot about that… Oh well that doesn't matter anymore! We have to talk to them either way!" Jack shook his head and returned to walking. Toothless gave a small sigh, but he began following Jack anyway. The dragons walked until they reached a clearing; there were all kinds of wooden houses and burly people walking about. Although as soon as the pair arrived the people halted their actions and stared at them. Mutters began to come up among the people and pretty soon a single man came walking over. He was big, bigger than most of the others; his beard was long and reddish in color. His person just screamed leader.

"Who are you?" He growled, "You smell of dragons – in fact you smell of the same dragons that took my son." Jack and Toothless gulped, this was definitely Hiccup's dad. Stepping in front of Jack Toothless took a deep breath and started talking.

"We are dragons, the dragon princes to be exact. Awhile back I was stranded in a valley, unable to fly. A young boy, Hiccup as I came to know, came and helped me escape. He chose to come with me. We did not take him against his will." Toothless explained the best he could. Though it only seemed to anger the werewolf leader even more. In fact, not even a second later the man swung an arm around Toothless' neck and held him up against his body. And another wolf came up and grabbed Jack. The dragon princes were trapped.

"What are you guys doing?" Jack cried out, "We came in peace, not to fight! Where's Hiccup? Let him tell you, we don't want to fight anymore!" He tried to struggle, but it did no good.

"Lies! You dragons are nothing but ilk! Take them to the fighting arena." The leader huffed and started walking away. Toothless and Jack were then dragged away. As they were being dragged Jack noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It was Hiccup, his eyes seemed dead and he was staring at the ground. Beside him was a taller, but thin, man. He seemed to be talking to Hiccup and as soon as he smiled Jack could see the man's fangs. Jack quickly figured it was Dagur. He started struggling harder.

"Hiccup! Hiccup!" Jack screamed out. Hiccup happened to look up and his frown intensified. It was obvious he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Dagur moved his hand to grasp Hiccup's chin and turn his head toward him. Hiccup pulled back and looked again at Jack. But another person walked over and led Hiccup away. Jack could only stare dumbfounded as he was continuously dragged away. The pair was brought to a caged arena and tossed together into a barred cage.

"This isn't good." Toothless muttered.

"You dragons better start looking like dragons. You're going to help our kiddos learn to slay dragons." One of the captures started to laugh. They then walked away.

"Werewolves are really dead set on their traditions aren't they?" Jack tried to make fun of the situation, but Toothless could see the trickles of tears in the corners of his eyes. Just then other voices could be heard.

_Prince Jack, Prince Toothless? Why are you here? _Ahead in the cage across from the princes was a Deadly Nadder.

_They nabbed the princes? We're doomed! _In another cage a Terrible Terror started to cry. The princes couldn't believe the number of dragons that were caged and now crying their eyes out. But Jack knew that there had to be a way out of this. Hiccup would find a way to help them out; he was a smart boy after all. For the mean time Jack transformed into his dragon form and curled up at the back of his confinement area. Toothless frowned and looked up at the sky before copying Jack and curling up beside him.

_If Hiccup can't help us Hookfang will. Heather and Dagur will not get away with this. _Toothless hissed slightly before closing his eyes, hoping to get some sleep.

…

Hiccup couldn't believe what he just saw. Someone was dragging Jack and Toothless away to the Dragon Arena. He already was having problems with Dagur being here, trying to settle some kind of thing between him and his father. But now Hiccup has the only people he cared about stuck in this whole mess. Though right now he had to shake that off, he had to talk to his dad again.

"Hiccup." Stoick half-heartedly growled.

"Yes dad?" Hiccup muttered in reply.

"The black-haired one, he said you saved his life and then willingly went with him." Stoick started to laugh, "Just what kind of crap was that dragon trying to pull?"

"He's not lying dad!" Hiccup attempted to defend, "See when Dagur kidnapped me Jack, the white-haired one, saved my life. I figured dragons weren't as bad as we thought they were… so when I helped Toothless and he asked if I had anywhere to go I told him no." Stoick glared at his son.

"I don't know what those dragons did to you, but trust me I'll make it better. Tomorrow you're going to fight them, and kill them. And if you can't do it, then one of the other kids will and I'll finally just give you to Dagur… Why are you such a pain?" Stoick growled and finally walked away, leaving Hiccup to himself. The poor werewolf prince was now stuck between a rock and a hard place.

'I can't kill Jack or Toothless… but I don't want to live with Dagur.' Hiccup let out a hiccup, what was he to do?


End file.
